Cecilia
by thewonderwomenpost
Summary: "Oh Cecilia you are everything for her. Oh Cecilia my friend, baby, the way she moves and seduce you again and again." Jade has a few words to say about her relationship with Tori who no longer loves her. Base off the song Cecilia by Linnea Henriksson and as always beta read by ThatRandomAsian.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I have been listening to a song nonstop, Cecilia by various artist, which all can be find on Spotify and came up with this one shot. The song is yes indeed on swedish and I have translated the lyrics to english which was well... Training. That is why the story wasn't idiomatically correct but hopefully my beta reader, ThatRandomAsian fixed everything. I apologise in advance for making another sad story.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious **

* * *

I was standing backstage watching my wife singing at her performances, she looked amazing. Her beautiful body moved in sync to the music's rhythm. I sighed happily, I loved watching my wife perform but when does Jadelyn West stand back and watch? Well after Tori and I lost our child the only thing I can manage to do is stand by and watch. Like a pathetic pet.

Then I saw it, like so many other times, one of the background singers, Cecilia who were the most stunning woman you could ever have the pleasure to put your eyes on smiled at Tori who gave her a flirtatious smile back. I wasn't stupid I knew what was going on but I just couldn't face it. All I did was remembering the number 94.

I felt the unspoken yes Tori said to Cecilia hanging in the air, they would be a perfect couple. A talented amazing and successful singer having a perfect beautiful wife who could keep a child alive.

Cecilia was just a girl, not even having experienced the feeling of heartbreak but still just a girl that thought she owned the world. Her beauty could catch any kind of guy or girl and she had caught Tori.

But still, I could only think that Tori and Cecilia would make a cute couple. The only problem was that I was the one who had to go. I knew Tori did want to be with Cecilia but she was stuck with me. I knew it was a long time ago I had felt Tori was mine but I couldn't just let go now, could I?

The show was over and Tori happily walked off stage next to Cecilia. They talked about something and they both seemed so happy, so perfect. As soon Tori saw me all her happiness vanished and left was a silence. A silence that stalked us to her lounge.  
Nothing left Tori's lips during the whole time Tori washed off her make up, took off her clothes and put her hair up in a ponytail. I knew the silent, a punishment because I was here with her so she couldn't be with Cecilia. I was going to pretend a little while longer, this night was too beautiful to ruin.

I walked out from the arena and out in the cold night air, the silence inside was killing me. I started to dig through my purse, searching for a cigarette that would ease my nerves. Then I saw it, at the corner a blond beauty, smoking. You could see without a problem it was Cecilia, the perfect blond who fit so perfectly with Tori. Although it was irony at it's finest, Tori didn't like my bad habit of smoking guess her perfect blond also had faults.

"Oh Cecilia she is everything for you, Tori. What does she have that I don't?" I whispered quietly to myself. As if she heard Cecilia turned around and saw me, a smile she gave me and walked away. Her perfect movements, as precise as a killer, as stunning as a ballerina's.

"Oh Cecilia my friend, the way she moves and seduce you again and again is killing me. I don't know what to do." I whispered but then I heard a thump and an angry Tori had shut the door behind her. Fast I dried away any possible tears away and put on a smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked carefully, breaking the silent between us.

"What's wrong?! You left just like that I have been searching for you over the entire arena after you! Next time you go out and take A CIGARETTE! Tell me!" She hissed angrily and I looked down at the out burn cigarette between my fingers. I dropped it to the ground and crushed it, just like my feelings.

"Can we please walk home?" I asked carefully Tori, testing her temper even more.

"Why?" She asked tiredly.

"Because the night is so beautiful, please baby." I begged her and pouted. Hopefully she would agree and with a huff Tori started to walk way too fast for me towards our home.

Just this one night more then it would be it. Then I would leave Tori for good. There are only a few nights that can save me and I have used them all.

The night was cold and still. Stars were shinning over the city while we walked home. We walked slowly hand in hand through the city, to our home where we had built up our lives together. But none of us spoke. The silence was a heavy one and I realised this wasn't happiness, this was misery. All I could hear was the silence speaking, whispering her name, Cecilia.

I couldn't help but to wonder was it Cecilia, Tori thought of when I was in her arms, when we were sleeping together in our bed? Did they ever have sex in our bed? Did Tori imagine her life with Cecilia instead of me? To be with her when she was with me?

Oh Cecilia how can you be everything for Tori? Oh Cecilia my friend why did it have to be Tori you are seducing? Why is it you? Why do you not love me anymore? But I only let out a sigh, thinking wouldn't lead anywhere and when we finally got home Tori immediately sat down on our couch in our home talking in her phone. I however went straight up into our bedroom sitting down on our bed.

My hand strokes the fine fabric that clothed our bed. It was soft and of course as everything that Tori Vega choses perfect. Only shame I don't fit into the picture. Then I couldn't get the image out of my head, how many times had they had sex in this bed? On these sheets? I got up into the bathroom and took the white bottle that my doctor had prescribed to me. One white pill after the other came out from it and got into my mouth. I only could think about how many times Tori had smelled of the perfume Cecilia used, how many times Tori had been seduced by her. For each seduction, for each time Tori had chosen to have sex with Cecilia I took a pill. Again and again until I got so tired I laid down on my bed thinking defeated oh Cecilia my friend you can have her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Seriously this is a one shot and should only have one chapter in it but guess it became a two shot? But now seriously it's completed.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious**

* * *

"Goodbye baby I will see you tomorrow." I said sweetly into the phone. Cecilia only returned a giggle to me before she said goodbye.

I hung up and looked at the massive stair that dominated the hallway. Guess it was time to go up and go to bed where Jade was. I had to admit after Jade's horrifying miscarriage things hadn't been the same, she seeks comfort by occupying my life, to be there all the time. She forgot her own. It was just annoying to have her all the time over my shoulder, to have her with me all the time, to never get a break from Jade West. Also she changed in her behaviour, suddenly she started to act sweet and nice. She acted worst then church mothers! I got enough and searched for my own adventures and found Cecilia...

I let out a sigh and walked up for the stairs and into the bedroom where Jade laid down on the bed heavy asleep with her clothes and shoes on. She hadn't even bothered to think about me who also would sleep in this bed. She should have at least the decency to sleep under the sheets. Now I had to wake her up, tell her to sleep under the sheets so I wouldn't freeze to death. This was just a trick of her to make me talk to her, just like the walk we did today. I gave out a frustrated sound while I tried to wake up my wife. She didn't wake up. I looked around and saw the white bottle that her doctor had prescribed to her. I took it up and saw sleeping pills. Of course. Then I notice the bottle was half empty. She had picked these up not that long ago. How do I know that, well I am always around my wife because she refuses to leave me alone. I felt her pulse, it was there but weak.

"You little bitch, you just tried to kill yourself." I hissed out. I wouldn't let her get that satisfaction.

I dragged her out from our bed into our bathroom and threw her into the bathtub I stuck my fingers deep down her throat and put on the shower so cold water washed over us. Soon I felt vomit travel out from her mouth and she threw up, coughing. Of course she started to struggle but I only hold her tight, the cold water waking her up. When her coughing attacks had calm down I only went out so I could call our doctor. The whole time I had a reassuring hand on her shoulder. All our doctor said was to get to his office, even though it was late he would make it work. I dragged her up from the bathtub and forcefully took off her clothes, I dried her up and put her on a dress. She acted like an ashamed toddler who had done something wrong. Without a word I took her wrist and dragged her into the car and drove off.

At the doctor's office there was a silent so heavy it could be cut with a knife. I sat next to Jade, holding her while Doctor Wright just sat and started at Jade. Jade however just sat and looked ashamed down at her lap.

"You can tell us Jade, why did you take suicide? Was it because of the miscarriage?"

Nothing but silence answered the doctor's question.

"Jade you know we have talked about this, you can't blame yourself over what happen." Doctor Wright tried again.

All that was heard was a sob. I let out a frustrated sigh, of course attention seeker Jade would drag out on this so she could be a little more in the spotlight.

"You need to tell us why you tried to take suicide so we can help you. Or else I might have to lock you up." I said annoyed. Enough with sugar coating; it was time for tough love.

"I-I didn't try to take suicide, I only wanted to sleep for a longer time of period." Jade tried to stammer out.

Both Doctor Wright and I shared glances and I felt I couldn't do this anymore.

"Jade cut the bullshit and tell us now! Or else you will be within the next hour locked up in a nuthouse and not coming out until Christmas 2095!" I hissed.

"I tried to take suicide because I though that was you wanted Tori! I thought you wanted to get rid of me! I only wanted to grant you that wish so you would be happy, don't you understand I love you?" Jade said with a weak voice. Looking up at me with those damn puppy eyes.

"Where would you get that idea from?" I asked tired. I didn't need another Jade West breakdowns.

"You love Cecilia now not me." I froze so did Doctor Wright. You know when you get so scared your blood seems to have frozen to ice in your stomach. You actually can feel how your heartbeat slows down and you feel how your entire world falls apart.

"You-you-you knew?" Was all I could manage to get out from my mouth.

"I will leave you two alone to talk this over." Doctor Wright said and left us.

Jade sat and looked out the window, seeing the beautiful night was still there to sooth her. I was there, I couldn't breathe, unlike Jade there was nothing to comfort me right now.

"It's not the right time to have a panic attack now." Jade's sweet voice was heard. It was so quiet, so heartbroken it broke my heart.

"Why didn't you just fill a divorce?" Jade asked me.

"I didn't want to leave you... You were always around, never leaving me alone. For Christ's sake the only time I was alone from you was when I went to the bathroom! And when Cecilia danced in, her amazing singing voice I... I just stopped thinking. I for once felt genuine happiness when I was with her. She cared about me. She loved me."

"As I didn't care for you? As I didn't love you? As I wasn't worried over you? As I never have make you genuine happy? Tori I have always and always will love you, care for you and saying what you just said just prove what everyone has told me. I'm just a trophy wife to you, aren't I?

"Well lovers comes and goes while trophy wives they stay." I whispered out quietly.

Jade snorted and how she turned her back at me showed it was the wrong thing to say.

"Look at me, I didn't mean it. You have never been a trophy wife for me. I have loved you, I loved the old you. You have lost your sting. Why didn't you just fill for a divorce instead of killing yourself?!" I said feeling angry, why should I have the entire blame?

"Why I didn't take a divorce?! You, seriously asking your wife who just tried to kill herself why I just didn't just take a divorce? Are you being serious with me now?! I didn't take a divorce because I didn't want to suffer through another lost, I didn't take a divorce because I didn't want-"

"You just want my money, confess it!" I screamed at her, I was so done with her bullshit.

"Your money! Excuse me! but half of the income was mine!"

"No sweetie, you haven't done anything then going around getting pity from people the last three years!"

"You just shut up! Likewise from you I actually have a heart! I felt sorrow, have you ever had a dead baby in your stomach?! Have you ever felt something die inside of you?! Have you gone through the deepest sorrow you can possible imagine? I didn't work again because I couldn't, because I was mourning over our dead daughter!"

"You know Jade? That is it, now I know you have completely lost it. I'm locking you in in a nuthouse. I should have done it two years ago." I said furious.

"You can't do that to me!" Jade said getting up and straddle me, looking desperate.

"No Tori, please. I will shut up. I will take out a divorce and leave you alone. Please just not the nuthouse, please don't lock me up. Please." She was begging on her knees. As always I could only look at her in disgrace, the infamous Jadelyn West was begging on her knees, pleading me to not lock her up. I felt a smile and started to stroke her hair, calming her down.

"Sorry Jade, you are a danger to yourself. Hopefully the doctor won't diagnose you paranoid schizophrenic." And with that I was out of the doctor's office and looked at Doctor Wright in the waiting room.

"What will you do?" He asked me.

"I think Jade is delusional and clearly a danger to herself. I think the best for her is to give her the professional help she so desperately needs." Doctor Wright agreed with me and we got Jade out from the office and went to St. Maria's Asylum. I signed her in and while she cursed me to hell while they dragged her to one of the rooms I only stood there with a victorious smile on my lips. Bitch this is what you get when you try to ruin my career. I happily got out from the hospital and texted Cecilia she should come over to my house.

* * *

Three weeks, two days and three hours have I been stuck in this hellhole. I need to get out or else I will lose my sanity. I have tried to tell people I shouldn't be here. I don't belong here, I am not mad. I am sane. I know who I am. I am Jadelyn West, married to Tori Vega, an actress but haven't acted for two years because of the lost of my daughter. Tori is no longer worthy of her. My baby, my sweet baby. Life really has it's ironic thinking I would have named my daughter Cecilia.

I stood in the lain, waiting to get my pills. I looked at someone who suddenly got a mental breakdown and how three former marines just jumped over him, crushing him. St. Maria's Asylum, is nothing sacred about this place. They should switch names, Unholy Maria's Asylum. I got my pills, at least we lived in 21 century or else I would have been electrified until my brain would just have been mash.

"Jade West you have a visitor." Someone called out. I only sat down, if they wanted to visit me they would have to make an effort.

"Jade!" A shrill voice was heard over the entire building, making some people actually start to scream and cry. They thought the devil had come, they were wrong something worse had come, Catherine Valentine.

I only looked up and saw Beck, at least she brought a sane person with her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you are also locked up. When you get out we can start a club." Cat exclaimed while jumping up and down. Oh did I forget to tell you that Cat has been locked up in a nuthouse? Well it wasn't that great of surprise. The real surprise was that they let her out.

"Cat calm down or else you are going to get your room back again." Beck tried to calm down the redhead. She only jumped up saying she needed to use the restroom.

"Jade is it true?" Beck asked when the overjoyed redhead was gone.

"What's true?"

"That you tried to kill yourself?"

"I'm not proud over my actions but neither am I ashamed of my actions."

"Why?"

"Tori was cheating. I never thought I would say this but you were right Beck, I am just a trophy wife for her and as long I am married to that demon spawn I am not getting out from here." I said looking into Beck eyes.

But Beck was silent. Beck only took me in his embrace and hugged me. Tight and hard. He hold me and kissed the top of my head while his hands were stroking up and down on my back.

"Jade... I never stopped loving you." Was all the coward had to say. Nothing about I will try to get you out from here. I got out and looked in his eyes, great the wimp was close to tears.

"Beck." I whined. "Stop being so emotional and help me getting out from here!" I hissed.

"How?"

"Do I really have to do everything?! Fine, if I want something done it's better I do it myself. Take here a reporter and I will ruin Tori Vega's life. Can you do such an ease task as bringing here a reporter?" I asked annoyed. God exes were so annoying, finally I understood why Tori always hissed or snapped at me.

"Yes of course, when will the meeting occur?" Beck asked. I looked at him with a smirk and said "Today." I turned away looking out of the window to show Beck that he should go.

Two hours later Cat was my new roommate. Three hours later a reporter, actually a very beautiful young woman to reporter sat in front of me.

I gave her my best flirtatiously smile, never have been a bad thing to be a little friendly to persons whom can get you out from a hell hole.

"So shall we begin?" I asked.

"Yes of course, I only want to start by saying what an honour this is to come here and have an interview with you." She said.

"Stop with the flattering thing you are doing and lets get to the questions." I said stopping her to become all-emotional.

"Okay, um... Why did you end up here?" She asked. God she was unprofessional but got straight to the point. I liked her.

"Because my wife didn't want me to revile her love affair with another woman." I said.

"Oh, can you tell me about the love affair." She said, having that look in her eyes that a hunter has when they hunt for their pray.

"Sure thing." I said and then the pen were flying over the papers while I told her about everything, the lost of my baby, how I started to notice that something was going on and when I finally understood she was sleeping with another woman. That that was the reason why I attempted to kill myself, I couldn't lose my baby and then Tori too. I was weak for one night but now I was stronger.

When I had finished my interview the reporter who's name was Linda told me that she would publish the story in the tomorrow's paper and her eyes literally shone of excitement when she walked out of St. Maria's Asylum. I only smiled until lock down, has anyone told you Cat is scared of the dark and literally goes crazy when the lights are out? Well don't feel left out because no one have told me either, I found it out in an unfunny fashion. It wouldn't have been wrong to give me a heads up.

The next day was just wonderful to live through. I sat watching television while Cat was babbling about the monsters that lived in this haunted asylum. I said to her she is only thinking that because the hospital's name has asylum in it. The gossip news was the most wonderful ever to see. See how they hunted Tori, how they questioned everything and how they now had started to investigate why a real prosecutor locked me up! I laughed in front of the TV which maybe was too demonic because half of the people who also was in the dayroom freaked out, running around screaming crying. Another lockdown, another terrified Cat. Because have anyone told you Cat doesn't like to be locked up? Well don't feel left out no one have told me that too and I would really have preferred to have been told, maybe I wouldn't look like I had been in a fight with ten cats.

The next day I was released. To feel the wonderful air, to feel the sun shinning at your skin was indescribably good. I put on a pair of sunglasses and walked towards the paparazzi and got into the car. I had a smile on my lips the entire car ride to the house that once used to be a home. When I got into the house I felt victory. I walked to Tori and smiled. She looked like trash. I gave her a paper she looked at it and nodded her head.

"Touché." Was all she said while she sighed.

"I know André has kicked you out from his record company. I wish you good luck in your new life." I said and received the divorce papers from Tori and walked out from the house.

I kept check on Tori's down fall. It gave me satisfaction. She first got her fans against her, I think they could have taken the hit with her love affair but locking her wife up in a nuthouse even though she didn't belong there was too much I guess. The radio stations didn't play her old songs. She couldn't get a new record company nor help from her sponsors. I watched her fall and burn. So I decided when she had reached bottom I would pay her a visit. To say she was bitter was an understatement. She was drunk and a nice drunk Tori Vega has never existed. I put down the white bottle my doctor had prescribed to me. "Tori my friend, just take the easy way out." Defeated she took the bottle, happily and victorious I watched her take each pill until she fell down on the bed. Within the next hour she would be dead. I walked out from the crappy apartment she had called home the last months.

I got into my house, my home and walked out on the backside where the pool was. I sat down and watched the silent night and the stars that were shinning like their lives depended on it. It was quite and it was dark just like I like it. Then the blond beauty came walking to me and wrapped her slender arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh Cecilia my friend you are everything for me. Oh Cecilia, baby, do you want to marry me?" I asked Cecilia who only giggled and kissed me. The unspoken yes hanged in the air and the silent was wonderful, whispering her name, Cecilia.

* * *

That is what you get when you cheat on Jade West, so don't do it. Now did Jade just give up? Huh? No, she manipulated everyone, punished Tori for cheating on her by ruing her life and taking her lover and making her into her wife. thewonderwomenpost signing off.

PS. I don't take criticism well but if you have the balls to do it please do it.


End file.
